Como si fuera Un Sueño
by KagInu160
Summary: [Terminado]Universo Alterno! Kag&Inu... Dos años casados e Inuyasha y Kagome vivien su vida como si fuera un sueño... pesimo summary T.T entren! no se arrepentiran! n.n!
1. Chapter 1

**El comienzo**

En el centro de la cuidad de Tokio se puede ver un edificio de mas o menos 14 pisos… aquel edificio de color azul y ventanas cristalinas… en el departamento 108 vive una pareja…

Dentro del departamento… el cual esta pintado de azul junto con unos muebles elegantes negros… la cocina negra y bien detallada como si aquel lugar fuera algo mágico… en la sala la cual queda a lado de la cocina y el comedor…

Esta la pareja en uno de los sillones viendo aquella película romántica y llena de amor… como suelen hacerlos todos los sábados por la noche

El joven de mirada ámbar y cabellos plateado mantiene entre sus brazos a la chica de cabellos azabaches y labios carmines… ambos jóvenes se encuentran cómodos enfrente de aquella tele de 48 pulgadas…

Alrededor de ellos se encuentra el comedor y la sala al igual que un pasillo que conduce a tres habitaciones… la primera de un matrimonio perfectamente adornada, la segunda una habitación especialmente para hacer ejercicio… y por ultimo la tercera es una habitación la cual esta especialmente acomodada para la llegada de un bebé…

Regresando a la sala donde se encuentra nuestra pareja… el joven de mirada ámbar esta perfectamente arreglado lo cual lo hace lucir demasiado atractivo, bueno eso lo pensaría cualquier chica que esta enamorada de el… el chico tiene una polera color negro la cual hace lucir su musculatura perfectamente desarrollada, un pantalón de mezclilla la cual deja ver sus piernas bien formadas por el ejercicio… sus brazos bien formados los cuales se encuentran rodeando la cintura de la chica…

La chica que se encuentra en su pecho y mantiene ella su mano cerca del tórax del chico… ambos se encuentran acostados en aquel amplio sillón… mientras que ven la película

La chica se encuentra vestida con una playera corta de color azul agua… la cual deja ver las perfectas curvas de sus cintura… y por ultimo un pantalón de mezclilla negro el cual deja ver las piernas desarrolladas de la chica…

Inuyasha –viendo la tele-: Kagome?

Kagome –cerrando los ojos-: mmm

Inuyasha: que te parece si nos vamos a dormir?

Kagome: …..

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Inuyasha se da cuenta que la joven que tiene entre sus brazos se encuentra dormida en su pecho…

Inuyasha: Kago…me –en susurro- (te has quedado dormida… floja) –cargándola- (mejor la llevo a la habitación para que descanse) –caminado hacia la primera puerta de aquel pasillo-

El joven entra a la habitación… cargando a la joven... lo primero que hace es dirigirse al lado izquierdo de la enorme cama… que hay dentro de aquella habitación bien amueblada de color azul y muebles negros…

Inuyasha deposita con cuida a la joven… como si no quisiera despertarla y solo contemplarla mientras que duerme…

El joven se sienta a su lado… mientras que acaricia el rostro de la chica

Inuyasha: te…amo –viendo a la chica- tanto… pensar Kagome que mi mundo al igual que mi vida depende tanto de ti –acariciando su rostro- hace dos años que estamos casados… y me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del planeta –acercándose a los labios de la joven- mi Kagome… mía… solo mía… te amo

El chico besa los labios de la joven… el chico siente como la chica empieza a corresponder el aquel beso… poco a poco el empieza a separse de los labios de la joven solo para contemplar sus rostro…

La chica poco a poco abre los ojos… solo para encontrarse con la mirada ámbar de aquel chico

Kagome: Inu…ya…sha

Inuyasha: eres una floja

Kagome: no es cierto… -tallándose los ojos- solo tengo sueño

Inuyasha: bueno… -viendo el reloj de la mesita alado de la cama- ya son las 10 de la noche… asi que a dormir señorita

Kagome –hablando seductoramente-: y el señor Inuyasha no piensa acompañarme?

Inuyasha –hablando de la misma forma… mientras que alza una ceja-: que propone

Kagome: mmmm…. Noc usted dígame

Inuyasha –acercándose hacia sus labios-: creo que se lo que quiero

Inuyasha posa sus labios en los labios de Kagome… mientras que ella con sus manos rodea el cuello del chico… tumbándolo a lado de ella en la cama

Solo eran segundos los cuales pasaban desde aquel beso sencillo se convirtiera en un beso lleno de pasión… el cual poco a poco Inuyasha al igual que Kagome… empiezan con aquel ritual de amor

La chica empieza a separse de aquellos besos fugaces que le da su esposo en el cuello y en sus labios… Kagome se levanta de la cama mientras que Inuyasha la ve sin perder ningún detalle de ella

Kagome se coloca enfrente de Inuyasha… ella poco a poco empieza a quitarse la playera la cual es un obstáculos entre ambos… depuse los zapatos junto con los calcetines y el pantalón quedando enfrente de el en rompa interior…

Inuyasha solo la mira sin perder ningún detalle de ella…el chico se levanta y se dirige hacia ella…

Inuyasha al igual que Kagome empieza a quitarse la polera y el pantalón tan solo quedar en bóxer en frente de ella…

El chico solo se dejo arrastrar por sus impulsos y ahora el había tomado el mentón de kagome para besarla mas apasionadamente jugar con su lengua y compartir sus mieles

Inuyasha comenzó a empujar levemente a kagome donde estaba la cama mientras seguía jugando con la lengua de ella… en un momento a otro inuyasha ya estaba encima de ella y aquellas manos traviesas del chico se disponían a explorar entre cada caricia los muslos de ella

Kagome rodeo sus brazos sobre el mientras inuyasha besaba ahora el cuello de ella y eso le provocaba cosquilleos muy placenteros… ambos se besaron tiernamente uno en el cuerpo del otro… inuyasha delicadamente le quito el sostén para dejarla casi desnuda y besar sus pechos mientras que estar levemente arqueaba sus espalda los juegos entre ellos dos comenzaron a intensificarse

De nuevo inuyasha dejaba sin respiración a kagome mientras con su otra mano exploraba ahora la parte mas intima de ella los gemidos también comenzaron a escucharse un poco mas alto

Por fin el momento se acercaba en que ambos fueran uno de nuevo entre cada caricia kagome se puso encima de el aquel calor que sentía inuyasha en su entre pierna no lo aguantaba mas así que poco a poco metía su miembro dentro de ella… solo que a diferencia de otras veces esta vez Inuyasha tuvo extremo cuida al no dañar o perjudicar a su amada

Los movimientos de ambos eran mas bruscos… ambos probaron todas la posiciones que podían, Kagome cambio de posición para que ahora la penetrara inuyasha por detrás tocando sus pechos y apretándolos un poco mas… ambos entre voces… entre cortadas se decían que se amaban entre cada gota de sudor sus fluidos se mezclaban

Kagome apoyaba sus piernas en las caderas de inuyasha, pero este estaba totalmente extasiado y tampoco se iba a resistir las ganas de probar aquella entrada como lo hizo kagome con el ardientemente lo hizo era como el fuego kagome gemía mucho mas acelerado se sentía en verdad feliz… solo que el chico una parte estaba conciente al no dañar a la chica

Ambos se olvidaron de todo lo exterior su amor en ese momento fue pero Inuyasha de nuevo volvió a penetrarla para llegar al momento clímax de ambos sin que se diesen cuenta tenían un orgasmo compartido

Ambos terminaron exhaustos no tenían ni fuerzas kagome quedo muy cansada inuyasha beso la frente de ella y alcanzo a susurrarle

Inuyasha: Gracias… por la noche

Kagome también le sonrió y beso delicadamente los labios de el mientras que recarga su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de su amado… solo para quedarse dormida entre sus brazos de nuevo como todas las noches desde hace dos años… al mismo tiempo que inuyasha la tapaba con la sabanas de la cama

La joven se encuentra dormida… el chico solo tiene su brazo rodeando la cintura de la chica… mientras que el otro solo acaricia la piel de kagome… dándole caricias suaves y relajantes…

Inuyasha –viendo hacia el techo-: un bebe… pronto seremos padres… Aome me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo… mi vida junto a ti y al pequeño… será COMO SI FUERA UN SUEÑO… TE AMO KAGOME

Después de decir esas palabras Inuyasha cierra sus ojos solo para dar comienzo a una nueva vida llena de sueños y amor por parte de ambos y aquel pequeño que viene en camino…

**Continuaraaaa**

**hola a todos... bueno este es mi tercer fan fic que escribio... pero es el segundo que publico en esta web... espero que les hagrade este esta acabado asi que los que les guste de mi fan pueden leerlo completo es de Kag&Inu... disfrutenlo! n.n**

**KagInu160**


	2. Chapter 2

**Despertando entre tus brazos**

Se puede ver a una joven de pelo azabache en un lugar oscuro… el cual poco a poco empieza a despejarse solo para dejar ver a una pareja la cual se encuentra abrazados enfrente de sus ojos…

Kagome: Inu…ya…sha

Asi es aquella dos personas son Inuyasha y Kikio los cuales están fundidos en un solo abrazos… que poco a poco empiezan a separarse de aquel abrazo solo para unir sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso

Kagome solo presencia aquella escena sin decir nada … lagrimas salinas salen de sus ojos… los cuales al igual que su rostro muestran una confusión y tristeza profunda… sus pies no responden a los mandatos que da su cerebro salir de ese lugar corriendo… su corazón se encuentra destrozado todo parece perdido… lo único que puede hacer Kagome es tirarse de rodilla y llorar amargamente… aquella escena realmente la destrozo… como puedo pensar que aquel hombre que compartió 2 años de su vida… la amara realmente…

Kagome –de rodillas en el suelo-: Inuyasha –llorando- nunca… pudiste superar el amor que sentías por Kikio…. Inuyasha! Te odio… me usaste –llorando- te odio!... pero a la vez te amo

: Kagome…. Kagome despierta… Kagome… despierta

Kagome: he? –con lagrimas en los ojos- quien me habla

: Kagome… despierta amor… Kagome

La chica poco a poco empieza a abrir los ojos solo para encontrarse con la cara de Inuyasha… la cual no deja de verla…

Kagome: Inu…yasha?

Inuyasha: a quien mas esperabas?

Kagome: Inuyasha –abrazándolo fuertemente… y con algunas lagrimas salinas en sus rostro-

Inuyasha –correspondiendo el abrazo de Kagome-: que sucede!

Kagome: te amo tanto

Inuyasha: y yo a ti mi amor

Kagome se separa poco a poca de aquel abrazo para poder contemplar el rostro de aquel chico de mirada ámbar…

Inuyasha: Kagome… dime que te sucede?

Kagome: no me sucede nada –sonriendo-

Inuyasha: a mi no puedes mentirme… te conozco muy bien y se que algo te sucede

Kagome: solo fue una pesadilla… solo eso

Inuyasha: y de que fue la pesadilla?

La chica vuelve a colocarse a la misma posición en la cual… estaba antes de dormirse entre los brazos de su amado… aquella posición que hizo que ella quedara profundamente dormida después de aquella noche que volvió a estar entre los brazos de Inuyasha

En cambio Inuyasha con su pecho desnudo pudo sentir como la chica… posaba sus labios despacio y suave… mientras que el se dedica a darle caricias en su hombro desnudo…

Inuyasha: Kagome… me vas a decir de que se trato tu pesadilla?

Kagome: algo si importancia Inuyasha

Inuyasha: acaso no me tienes confianza?

Kagome: no es eso… solo que

Inuyasha: solo que?

Kagome: tal vez suene raro… pero soñé que tu te ibas con Kikio y me abandonabas

El chico solo rió ante el comentario de la chica… lo cual sorprendió mucho a Kagome

Kagome –incorporándose en la cama… para poder contemplarlo-: de que te ríes… no es gracioso

Inuyasha: para mí si lo es

Kagome: pues yo no le veo la gracia

Inuyasha –incorporándose a lado de ella-: eres una tontita… como se te pudo venir eso en mente… hace tres años que te he dicho que tú eres la única mujer de mi vida… y Kikio solo fue un mal recuerdo

Kagome –alzando una ceja-: eso tu dices

Inuyasha –hablando seductoramente-: acaso la señora Ikeda no cree… que es la única en la vida de este humilde joven?

Kagome: no lo cree… -retándolo-

Inuyasha: y que puede hacer este humilde servidor para que cambie de opinión?

Kagome –hablando seductoramente-: noc que propone?

Inuyasha –tomando a Kagome entre sus brazos-: mmmm… que le parece si la hago de cambiar de opinión entre mis brazos?

Kagome: suena tentador… pero lamento rechazar su propuesta…

Inuyasha: se puede saber por que?

Kagome –acercándose hacia sus labios-: por que… vamos a visitar a Miroku y San –ya no puedo terminar la frase ya que Inuyasha no dejo que continuara aprisionando sus labios con los suyos

Inuyasha tumba en la cama a la joven... poco a poco el chico solo deja lleva por sus instintos al igual que la chica hace los mismo…

Inuyasha empieza a recorrer con su mano la espalda y piernas de la chica… mientras tanto ella solo rodea con sus brazos el cuello del chico… al mismo tiempo que no deja que aquel beso termine entre sus labios y los de el… Kagome solo siente como Inuyasha recorre cada parte de sus cuerpo con aquellas manos que tanto le gusta sentir entre su piel…

Inuyasha recorre cada sentimiento de la piel de su amada… demostrándole que ella es la única en su vida y lo será para siempre… Kagome empieza a recorrer también el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo… solo para volver a entrar en el ritual de la noche anterior…

Poco a poco ambos solo se dejan llevar por las caricias de ambos olvidándose de todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor… el joven tiene a Kagome atrapada entre y la cama solo para seguir saboreando la piel y los labios de ella… sin ninguna oposición

RING…RING…RING

Aquel sonido empieza a sonar cada vez mas con frecuencia… la joven se da cuenta de aquel sonido… mas bien que el teléfono se encuentra sonando intenta separase de los labios y brazos de su amado solo para poder contestarlo… solo que aquel no deja que se mueva… Inuyasha quiere proseguir con aquel acto entre ellos…

Kagome en un movimiento rápido escapa de los brazos de Inuyasha… para acercarse a la orilla de la cama y poder contestar el teléfono que se encuentra en aquel mueble

Kagome: alo…

: Kagome!

Kagome: Sango

Sango: supongo que van a venir a la fiesta de Miroku?

Kagome: claro que si… nunca faltaríamos

Inuyasha se encuentra acostado viendo la espalda desnuda de su esposa mientras que ella habla por teléfono… el joven no hace nada más que contemplar aquel hermoso cuerpo…

Inuyasha se incorpora de la cama y se acerca mas hacia donde se encuentra la chica…

Kagome se encuentra hablando por teléfono con Sango cuando siente que unos labio sobre su piel… aquellos labios poco a poco besan la piel de la chica… primero el cuello después los hombres para asi recorrer cada centímetro la espalda de ella

Kagome nos sabe que hace si seguir conversando con su amiga la cual no deja de decirle de la fiesta que se organiza en su casa… solo para celebrar a su esposo… o dejarse llevar por las caricias dadas de inuyasha

Sango: dime Kagome cuantos meses llevas de embarazo!

La joven la cual trata de contestar aquella pregunta… pero es demasiado difícil contestarla cuando tiene nos labios y manos sobre su piel la cual hace que se vuelva loca de placer

Kagome –tratando de no dejarse llevar por las caricias de su esposo-: 3 meses y medio Sango

Sango: y dime como esta Inuyasha

Kagome –cerrando los ojos-: Inuyasha… se encuentra feliz

Sango: me alegro por el

Inuyasha se empieza a desesperar… ya que su esposa se encuentra hablando por teléfono y no le pone la atención que el desea, en aquel momento… lo cual orilla a Inuyasha arrebatarle el teléfono a la joven de entre sus manos

Inuyasha -con el teléfono en la mano-: Sango!

Sango: Inuyasha… pensé que estaba hablando con Kagome

Inuyasha: asi es… es solo que se sintió un poco mal… y tuvo que dejarme a cargo…- Kagome solo le hace un mueca de disgusto-

Sango: enserio?... de seguro es por lo del bebé

Inuyasha: tal vez es por eso

Sango: pero vendrán a la fiesta verdad?

Inuyasha: claro que si… no faltaremos… te tengo que dejar ya que mi esposa me necesita…

Sango: si… pero –solo que es demasiado tarde ya que el joven ya había colgado el teléfono-

Miroku: que sucede Sango… parece que estas algo confundida?

Sango: asi es… es que…

Miroku: es que?

Sango: estaba hablando con Kagome…y de repente me encuentre hablando con Inuyasha... que raro no?

Miroku: de seguro les hablaste en un mal momento… sabes a lo que me refiero verdad!

Sango: no te entiendo?... –de repente la joven empieza a sonrojarse al pensar en que momento interrumpió entre la pareja-

Miroku –acercándose hacia la joven-: no te preocupes –rodeándola entre sus brazos- es normal entre las parejas… no lo crees!

Sango –sonrojado-: que cosas dices

**Continuaraaaaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**El Cumpleaños de Miroku**

Kagome –viendo como Inuyasha cuelga el teléfono-: pero… yo estaba hablando con Sango!

Inuyasha –viéndola a los ojos-: acabas de decir estaba… asi que ahora no

Kagome: eres un tramposo…

Inuyasha –tumbándola en la cama-: soy un tramposo por querer tenerte un tiempo más a mi lado

Kagome –acariciando su pecho con sus dedos-: te quiero tanto…

Inuyasha -acercándose hacia sus labios-: yo te amo más

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran besándose… la joven solo siente como Inuyasha empieza a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente… entre caricias y besos

Kagome –entre besos y caricias-: Inu…ya…sha tenemos… que… arreglarnos

Inuyasha: mmmjmmm

Kagome –separándose un poco de el-: Inuyasha… por favor

Inuyasha –separándose de ella-: esta bien… me voy a arreglar

El joven se levanta de la cama… mientras que se enreda una toalla de baño en la cintura… la joven solo observa a su joven esposo… sin perder ningún detalle de el

Kagome –mirándolo-: a donde vas?

Inuyasha: no tu misma me dijiste que me arreglara!

Kagome: si… pero que haces!

Inuyasha: voy a meterme a bañar…

Kagome –mirándolo extrañada-: y por que no me dices nada

Inuyasha: pensé que no era necesario…. –cambiando de semblante- o me va a decir que la señora Ikeda quiere venirse a bañar con su esposo

Kagome –tomándola bata que esta a lado de la cama-: mmm es un ofrecimiento?

Inuyasha-sin dejarla de ver-: mmm creo que si… eso podría ser

Kagome –levantándose de la cama-:

de acuerdo… -acercándose hasta el- lo espero en la regadera –besando sus labios-

Inuyasha solo se queda sin decir nada realmente aquello lo desconcertó muchísimo… nunca pensó que Kagome su esposa fuese a tomar aquella actitud ante el… por una parte esa actitud lo excitaba bastante pero por otra… lo desconcertaba ya que para el Kagome era una niña inocente en algunas ocasiones… y otras una mujer demasiado madura…

Asi paso la mitad de la mañana entre besos, caricias, abrazos y palabras de amor entre aquella pareja… la cual cada segundo, minuto, hora y día no dejan de mostrarse cuanto se aman y la mejor prueba de ello es aquel pequeño que viene en camino

En un mueble de la habitación… se encuentra un reloj o más bien un despertador el cual indica la hora… el joven de cabello plateada y mirada ámbar se da cuenta de la hora que marca aquel despertador…

Inuyasha –viendo el despertador-: Kagome… apúrate se nos hace tarde… Sango nos dijo que llegáramos a las 4:00 y ahora son las 3:30… Kagome! –Mientras toma una chamarra negra-

Kagome: si lo se –saliendo de baño-

La joven trae un vestido sencillo, color azul marino el cual deja mostrar su hermosa figura… un cima de aquel hermoso pero sencillo vestido tiene una sudadera también sencilla pero deja lucir elegante a la joven… aquella sudadera es un regalo de su esposo por su cumpleaños

Kagome: nos vamos?

Inuyasha no puede dejar de contemplar a su esposa… realmente aquellas prendas la hacen lucir demasiado bella y mas ahora que trae una mirada de maternidad la cual mas que nunca la hace lucir hermosa como si la estrella mas brillante del universo no se compara con kagome…

Inuyasha –saliendo de su asombro-: he si…si

Kagome –saliendo de la habitación… mientras que toma su bolso-: vamonos Inuyasha…se nos va hacer tarde

Inuyasha –alcanzando a la joven… en la entrada de aquel enorme departamento-: me permite un beso de sus labios?

Kagome –viéndolo a los ojos-: pensé que no iba a pedirlo?

Inuyasha –acercándose hacia ella-: entonces eso significa un si

Kagome –cerrando los ojos… al igual que tocando sus labios con los de el-: mmmj

Kagome rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha… mientras que el rodea con sus brazos la cintura y espalda de la joven

Kagome –separándose de aquel beso-: Inu…ya…sha será mejor que ya nos vayamos

Inuyasha: tienes razón

Ambos jóvenes salieron de aquel departamento el cual es testigo de muchos acontecimientos importantes entre aquella pareja…

Se puede ver a una pareja saliendo de aquel enorme edificio el cual… se estaciona un carro enfrente de ellos… un carro de color rojo convertible un BMW… Inuyasha se acerca hacia la puerta donde se encuentra el copiloto… lo primero que hace es abrir aquella puerta solo para dejar parar a sus esposa… después de aquello se va hacia el otro lado solo para ya irse hacia su destino

&&&&&&&&&&&

Varias personas se ven entrando por aquella puerta de aquel departamento… a lado de la puerta se encuentra una joven vestida de un hermoso vestido rojo… aquel vestido sencillo dejando ver su belleza natural… a lado de el un joven vestido con jeans y una camina azul…

¿¿: Sango… tanto tiempo sin verte

Sango: eso mismo me digo Kouga… -abrazándolo-

Miroku –hablando para si mismo-: esto ya se armo… si mi amigo Inuyasha se entera que su rival esta aquí es capaz de matarlo

Sango: Miroku… ya viste quien viene a visitarnos

Miroku: ya me di cuenta querida… pasa Kouga los demás se encuentran a dentro… estas en tu casa

Kouga: gracias

Kouga entra con los demás… a la fiesta mientras que deja a una pareja discutiendo aquel acontecimiento inesperado por parte de los dos…

Miroku: Sango… sabes la que se va armar?

Sango: lo se… yo misma fui la que invite a Kouga a la fiesta

Miroku: por que lo hiciste sabes que si Inuyasha se entera es capaz de matarlo

Sango: Inuyasha debe de ya madurar… tiene dos años casado con la pobre de Kagome y todavía no puede dejar atrás sus celos por Kouga

Miroku: solo se que… quiero ver la cara de Inuyasha cuando vea esta sorpresa… -cruzando los brazos- y pensé que las sorpresas eran para mi

Sango: hay Miroku

¿¿: Sango amiga!

Sango: Kagome!

Ambas jóvenes se abrazan… como si no se hubiesen visto en años

¿¿: Y pensar que se vieron la semana pasada

Miroku: Inuyasha… amigo

Inuyasha: Miroku… muchas felicidades

Miroku: muchas gracias Inuyasha

Kagome se separa del abrazo que la une con su mejor amiga de la infancia… solo para acercarse hacia el esposo de su amiga que no deja de verla…

Kagome: muchas felicidades Miroku –sonriendo-

Miroku: gracias Kagome… tu siempre tan atenta…

Kagome –abrazándolo-: te deseo que tengas muchas sorpresas este día tan especial para ti

Miroku –separándose de ese abrazo-: gracias Kagome… pasen –susurrando- la sorpresa no es para mí

Lo cuatro jóvenes entran al departamento que esta lleno… de varios compañeros de trabajo de Miroku y algunos amigos de la universidad…

Miroku: los dejamos tantito… póngase cómodos...

Kagome: si muchas gracias

Sango al igual que Miroku desaparecen de la vista de Inuyasha y Kagome… dejándolo cerca del sillón de aquella amplia sala…

Kagome se sienta en el sillón… al igual que lo hace Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagome… no quiere un poco de agua o refresco?

Kagome: si… e Inuyasha me puedes traer papas

Inuyasha: estos antojos… pero me da alegría asi se que nuestro bebe esta bien

Kagome: gracias

Inuyasha se retira de la vista de la joven… Kagome se queda sola en aquel sillón… lo primo que hace es ver con determinación aquella sala llena de gente

¿¿: Me permite sentarme a lado de usted

**Continuaraaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Celos y una fiesta mal acabada**

¿¿: Me permite sentarme a lado de usted

Kagome gira la cabeza solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa que Kouga se encuentra a su lado… y mirándola

Kagome: he si Kouga

Kouga: Kagome… pensé que no ibas a venir… hace 3 años que dejamos de tener contacto… dime que fue de tu vida?

Kagome: pues veras me case

Kouga. Enserio?... y supongo que no fue con esa bestia

Kagome: pues si lo fue… me case con esa bestia… digo perdón con Inuyasha

Kouga: me alegro mucho por ti… aunque no por ese perro pulgoso… se llevo un trofeo

Kagome –sonrojada-: y que me dices tú

Kouga: me encuentro comprometido

Kagome: enserio?... con quien?

Kouga: Kagome… te acuerdas de Ayame?

Kagome: si

Kouga: con ella… por fin me di cuenta que con ella quiero pasar el resto de mi vida

Kagome: me alegro mucho

Kouga: aunque –tomando las manos de Kagome-: si quieres por ti estoy dispuesto a romper mi compromiso… si es que tu me lo pides

Kagome: este yo Kouga

Kouga –interrumpiéndola-: no digas nada Kagome

&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha: Sango… me puedes dar unas papas para Kagome y dos refrescos…

Sango: claro que si… ven acompáñame por ellos

Inuyasha: si

&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku: Inuyasha… me temo que si sales vas a llevarte una gran sorpresa

Inuyasha: que cosas dices

Sango: mejor se lo dices tu… es mejor que se lo digas aquí en la cocina que no hay nadie que salga lastimado

Sango: bueno

Inuyasha: que es lo que sucede?

Sango: veras Inuyasha… por favor no te enojes

Inuyasha: me puedes decir que es lo que esta sucediendo!

Sango: bueno se trata de Kouga

Inuyasha: Kouga? -sin entender-

Miroku: veras… Sango lo invito

Inuyasha: Kouga esta aquí! –Apretando los puños-

Sango: por favor no te enojes…

Inuyasha: como no quieres que me enoje!... de seguro ese maldito debe de estar con Kagome… pero ahora asi me las va a pagar… -saliendo de la cocina-

Miroku: ves lo que te dije… ahora Kagome se va a quedar buida

Sango: creo que no fue buena idea

Miroku: hasta que por fin te das cuenta… mejor ve a ver que podemos hacer antes de que Kagome se quede sin Inuyasha

Sango: si

Ambos salieron de la habitación… más bien de la cocina solo para alcanzar a un celoso Inuyasha

&&&&&&&&&

Kagome: sabes Kouga… amo demasiado a Inuyasha…aparte estamos esperando un bebe

Kouga: me alegro mucho por ti Kagome… debes de ser feliz

Kagome: muchas gracias

Kouga: puedo abrazarte como amigos… es solo para felicitarte por tu bebe

Kagome: claro que si… y asi yo te felicito por tu compromiso

Kouga se acerca hacia la joven solo para darle un abrazo de amigos… uno para felicitar la llega de un bebe y el otro la próxima boda que se va a celebrar

¿¿: Maldito! Suéltala!

Lo que son Kagome y Kouga se separan repentinamente de aquel abrazo de amigos… solo para poder ver a un joven realmente celoso…

Kagome: Inuyasha… déjame yo puedo explicarlo

Inuyasha –celoso-: lobo rabioso… solo vienes a quitarme a Kagome… pues no se te va hacer ella es MIA lo oyes es MIA!

Kouga: por favor Inuyasha… no es lo que parece… puedes tranquilizarte

Miroku: si Inuyasha… hay que hablar como personas civilizadas como somos…. no bestias de hace 500 años atrás

Inuyasha: este lobo me las va a pagar no le voy a permitir… tocar a Kagome… -se acerca hacia Kouga-

Kagome se mete en medio de los dos… realmente Inuyasha en esa ocasión da miedo como que los celos volvieron apoderarse de el nuevamente y todo por la nueva aparición de Kouga

Kagome: Inuyasha –posando sus manos en el pecho del joven- por favor no cometas una locura

Inuyasha –tomando de los brazos-: no te metas Kagome

En aquel acto de locura, celos, rabia… Inuyasha no se da cuenta pero en presencia de todos… empuja a Kagome hacia el sillón de la sala… solo para que ella quede sentada en el sillón

Todo el mundo no sabe que es lo que le sucede al joven… realmente esta irreconocible… como si los celos y la rabia se hubieran apoderado de el… o mas lógico fuese otra persona

Kouga… al igual que Sango y Miroku se quedan sorprendidos nunca pensaron que Inuyasha fuese capaz de hacerle algo asi a Kagome y menos ahora que esta esperando un bebe de el

Kouga: eres un maldito –le da un golpe en la cara tumbándolo a lado de Kagome- como te atreviste en toca a Kagome… no puedo creerlo Inuyasha pensé que la amas!

Kagome… no sabe que es lo que sucede pero la repentina actitud de inuyasha ante ella… la lastima mucho asi que solo se levanta del sillón y se dirige hacia la habitación de Sango

Kouga no hace más que ver como Kagome sale de aquella habitación solo para internarse en el pasillo e irse a una habitación… Kouga solo puede pensar que ahora ella se encuentra sufriendo por el tonto de inuyasha y eso lo hace enojar…

Sango sale en búsqueda de Kagome… mientras que Kouga al igual que Miroku se quedan a tratar de controlar a Inuyasha

Kouga: ere un idiota!... como te atreves a hacerle eso a Kagome… pensé que tu amor por ella era mas fuerte Inuyasha! Eres una bestia

Inuyasha pasa su mano por su boca… mientras que se limpia la sangre que brota por el golpe de Kouga

Inuyasha –bajando la vista-: Ka…go…me

Kouga: noc como Kagome me puede decir que te ama… si tu no muestras nada por ella… me decepcionas Inuyasha…

Inuyasha –sin ver a Kouga-: perdóname

Kouga –cerrando los puños-: a mi no me debes pedir perdón…

Todas la visitas que se encuentran en aquel momento de la casa… piensan a despedirse de Miroku… todos comprendieron que una riña de esa era mejor no estorbar en aquella situación… asi que todos los invitados en un momento a otro desaparecieron del departamento solo para dejar a Inuyasha, Miroku y Kouga en la sala…

Inuyasha: creen que ahora me odie?

Kouga: no lo creo Kagome te ama demasiado

Miroku: si… es solo que hables con ella

Inuyasha: tal vez tengan razón

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar… solo para escuchar un llanto de la habitación en la cual están Sango y Kagome

Inuyasha: donde se encuentra ella –viendo fijamente al piso-

Miroku: salio corriendo a la habitación… después de el accidente /llamando asi el accidente de Kagome, Inuyasha y Kouga/

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango: amiga Kagome… -mientras la abraza- ya no llores más

Kagome –sollozó-: Inuyasha… no se que le sucedió… nunca se había comportado asi

Sango: de seguro fueron los celos

Kagome: pero no tiene por que ponerse asi…aparte yo no sabia que iba a venir Kouga

Sango: Kagome… te debo una disculpa

Kagome –separándose de ella-: por que?

Sango: yo fui la que invite a Kouga a la fiesta… pero no era mi intención ocasionar todo esto

Kagome –limpiándose las lágrimas-: no te preocupes…

Toc… toc… toc…

¿¿: Se puede pasar?

Sango: claro que si Miroku

Miroku: Kagome… Inuyasha quiere hablar contigo

Kagome:…

Sango: ve y habla con el

Kagome: no quiero… Miroku… puedes llevarme a mi casa?

Miroku: creo que si… tu que dices Sango

Sango: es normal que Kagome… no quiera hablar con el tonto de Inuyasha… mejor que se den un tiempo y después hablan las cosas con calma

Miroku: bien… vamos Kagome

Kagome al igual que Miroku salen de la habitación… Inuyasha ve como Kagome su esposa sale detrás de Miroku… sin verlo a la cara…

Inuyasha –acercándose a ella-: Kagome?

Kagome: …. –evitando derramas lagrimas-

Inuyasha: Kagome… -tratando de abrazarla- perdóname

Kagome: Inuyasha… te espero en casa

Con aquellas palabras Inuyasha se queda en la sala… a merced de Sango y Kouga… Kagome al igual que Miroku salieron del departamento

Kouga: eres un tonto…

Inuyasha: todo esto es tú culpa… si no la hubieras abrazado

Kouga: eres una bestia… perro… me estaba felicitando por mi compromiso… al igual que yo por su bebe

Inuyasha –pensando-: (nuestro bebe)

Flash Back

Kagome: Inuyasha… déjame yo puedo explicarlo

Inuyasha –celoso-: lobo rabioso… solo vienes a quitarme a Kagome… pues no se te va hacer ella es MIA lo oyes es MIA!

Kouga: por favor Inuyasha… no es lo que parece… puedes tranquilizarte

Miroku: si Inuyasha… hay que hablar como personas civilizadas de las que somos…. no bestias de hace 500 años atrás

Inuyasha: este lobo me las va a pagar no le voy a permitir… tocar a Kagome… -se acerca hacia Kouga-

Kagome se mete en medio de los dos… realmente Inuyasha en esa ocasión da miedo como que los celos volvieron apoderarse de el nuevamente y todo por la nueva aparición de Kouga

Kagome: Inuyasha –posando sus manos en el pecho del joven- por favor no cometas una locura

Inuyasha –tomando de los brazos-: no te metas Kagome

En aquel acto de locura, celos, rabia… Inuyasha no se da cuenta pero en presencia de todos… empuja a Kagome hacia el sillón de la sala… solo para que ella quede sentada en el sillón

Fin del Flash Back

Inuyasha toma la chamarra y sale del departamento dejando a Kouga desconcertado con su actitud

&&&&&&

Kagome: muchas gracias Miroku –entrando a el departamento-

Miroku: no hay de que Kagome… háblame si necesitas algo

Kagome: si –cerrando la puerta del departamento-

Kagome se dirige hasta su habitación… lo primero que hace es cambiarse y ponerse su pijama…

Kagome –destendiendo la cama-: Inuyasha es un tonto

La joven se mete entre las cobijas… pensando que mañana va hacer un nuevo día y esa pesadilla terminara

**Continuaraaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuestra Reconciliación**

La joven se mete entre las cobijas… pensando que mañana va hacer un nuevo día y esa pesadilla terminara

&&&&&&&

Así pasaron como una hora… la cual se escucha como la puerta de aquel departamento se empieza ha abrir lentamente… dejando pasar a un joven de cabellos plateados y mirada ámbar

Inuyasha –cerrando la puerta-: Kagome!

Inuyasha deja su chamarra en el sillón de la sala… después de aquello empieza a caminar hacia la habitación de Kagome y suya… esperando poder conversar con ella

Inuyasha se detiene a lado de la cama donde ella se encuentra dormida… con algunas lagrimas salinas alrededor de su rostro… dejando ver que estuvo llorando por las tonterías e impulsos de su joven esposo

Inuyasha –sentándose a su lado-: Kagome… mi Kagome… -en susurro… sin dejar de contemplarla- te amo tanto… mejor… dormiré hoy en la sala… no quiero que por mi culpa nuestro pequeño sufra las consecuencias

Con aquellas palabras Inuyasha sale de la habitación solo para aventarse en el sofá… el chico no deja de ver el techo asi… se pasaron las horas, minutos y segundo… los cuales dieron a la mitad de la noche las 12:05 am marca el reloj de la sala… y el joven de cabello plateado no puede dormir al pensar que su esposa se encuentra en la habitación y el en la sala tratando de dormir en el sofá…

Inuyasha se incorpora de aquel inmenso sofá… solo para contemplar la puerta abierta de la habitación donde descansa una joven

Inuyasha: (ya no puedo mas) –levantándose del sofá- (necesito hablar con Kagome)

Asi el joven de mirada ámbar entra a la habitación sentándose a lado de su joven esposa… Inuyasha no deja de contemplar a la joven que se encuentra tranquila y profundamente durmiendo

Inuyasha solo puede escuchar el susurro de la chica… aquel susurro que menciona su nombre entre sus labios y sus sueños

Inuyasha posa una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica… aquel acto hace que ella despierte dejándolo ver ante sus ojos color chocolate

Kagome –sorprendida e incorporándose de la cama-: Inu…ya…sha

Inuyasha –posando un dedo sobre sus labios-: shhh… no digas nada… déjame hablar a mí

Kagome no deja de verlo con determinación… la verdad nunca pensó que su esposo fuese a despertarla asi o mas bien pensaba ella arreglar las cosas con el en la mañana no a esas altas horas de la noche

Inuyasha: perdóname Kagome… por favor… nunca quise lastimarte

Kagome:…

Inuyasha: se que lo que hice no tiene perdón… pero te amo demasiado para dejarte

Kagome no sabe que hacer realmente esto lo que esta haciendo su esposo la tiene demasiado desconcertada al respecto

Kagome: Inu…ya…sha

Inuyasha poco a poco empieza a acercarse hacia los labios de la joven… sus respiraciones se empiezan a juntar… Kagome empieza a cerrar sus ojos… lo mismo que hace Inuyasha…

Kagome –apunto de juntar sus labios-: sabes que eres un tonto

Inuyasha –acercándose mas hacia los labios de Kagome-: lo se

Perfectamente sabe Inuyasha que aquellas palabras de Kagome son el primer paso de su perdón… el perdón que necesita para volver hacer feliz con su esposa… y seguir viviendo aquel sueño de amor entre ellos

Kagome –rozando sus labios con los de Inuyasha-: un celoso… sin remedio… pero te amo tanto

Inuyasha: lo se…

Ambos jóvenes unen sus labios por solo por aquel esperado y dulce beso por parte de ambos…

Inuyasha –separándose del beso-: supongo que es un si?

Kagome –haciéndose la que no entiendo-: un si que?

Inuyasha –viendo a la joven-: un si a mi perdón

Kagome: mmmm

Inuyasha: por favor Kagome…

Kagome: si estas perdonado…. Pero esta noche vas a tener que dormir en la sala

Inuyasha –viendo hacia la sala obscura-: en la sala? –Glup-

Kagome –al igual que Inuyasha viendo hacia la sala-: asi es

Inuyasha –viendo a la joven-: pero Kagome… yo

Kagome –viendo al chico-: nada de peros…

Inuyasha: hace frió

Kagome –acostándose-: hay colchas en el armario

Inuyasha –levantándose-: bien

Inuyasha se dirige al closet… toma un colcha… lo primero que hace es quitarse la playera que trae puesta y cambiarse los pantalones y ponerse su pantalón de pijama… antes de salir de la habitación da un giro para llamar a Kagome

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: uummm

Inuyasha: feh! –Saliendo de la habitación-

El chico extiende la colcha a lo largo del sofá… ya que su esposa lo corrió del cuarto por asi decirse

Inuyasha deja caer su pesado cuerpo en el amplio sofá… tapándose del frió… mas bien de la fresca noche

El chico cierra los ojos… claro sin antes susurrar el nombre de su esposa…

Pasan como 15 minutos los cuales el chico trata de dormir y asi logra hacerlo… dejando que la noche se lleve sus sueños… solo que de pronto siente una mano encima de su pecho…

Inuyasha-abriendo los ojos-: Kagome!

Kagome: si soy yo…

Inuyasha: que haces aquí? –sin comprender el por que de la joven esta en la sala con el-

Kagome –viéndolo a los ojos-: pues… pensaba si yo podría… quedarme contigo… es que hace frío

Inuyasha solo cambia su cara de confusión a una llena de ternura comprendiendo que Kagome en algunas ocasiones se comporta como una niña pequeña… el chico extiende su mano tomando la esquina de la colcha y levantándola como dándole una señal a la joven de que puede entrar con el…

Kagome entra a la colcha… dejando que Inuyasha la abrace por la cintura… a la vez que ella se acorruca en el pecho de el

Inuyasha: Ka…go…me

Kagome: shhh…hay que dormir

Inuyasha: pero…

Kagome: abrázame fuerte… tengo frío

Inuyasha: mi niña –rodeando con sus dos brazos la cintura de la chica-

En aquella posición se quedaron ambos jóvenes… se puede ver como Kagome esta profundamente dormida entre los brazos de sus amado… al igual que el esta abrazando a su esposa… asi la mitad de la noche pasa lentamente

&&&&&&&&&&&

El sol entra en por la ventana de la sala dejando que un rayo de en la cara de Inuyasha…

Inuyasha empieza a abrir sus ojos color ámbar… solo para ver a su joven esposa a su lado… con una cara angelical…

Inuyasha –viendo a Kagome-: te amo tanto…

Kagome: mmmm –mientras que se acomoda en el pecho del joven-

Inuyasha gira su cabeza hacia el reloj que se encuentra en la video casetera… el cual marca las 7:15 am… Inuyasha solo da un pequeño brinco al darse cuenta de la hora… pensando que va a llegar tarde al trabajo…

Inuyasha –moviendo un poco a Kagome-: Kagome… mi amor… despierta

Kagome –tallándose los ojos-: mmm que sucede

Inuyasha: tengo que ir a trabajar

Kagome –acomodándose en su pecho-: no vallas… quédate conmigo

Inuyasha: tengo que ir… aunque quisiera quedarme contigo

Kagome –acurrucándose entre sus brazos-: mmm ya que… pero me vas a acompañar ir al ginecólogo verdad?

Inuyasha: Kagome… yo

Kagome –separándose de el-: tú lo prometiste

Inuyasha: si lo se

Kagome: entonces si me acompañas!

Inuyasha: no puedo negarte nada… dejame avisarle a Megumi que hoy no ire a la oficina

Kagome –acurrucándose en el pecho de Inuyasha-: me parece bien

Inuyasha estira su mano solo para alcanzar el teléfono que se encuentra en la mesita de su lado… tomando el teléfono empieza a marcar varios números comunicándose a su oficina

Inuyasha: Megumi?

Megumi –por el teléfono-: si señor

Inuyasha: te voy a pedir que canceles todas las cintas que tengo el día de hoy

Megumi: pero señor

Inuyasha: nada de peros…

Megumi: y que hago con las juntas de congreso que tiene

Inuyasha: pásaselas a Miroku

Mientras que Inuyasha se encuentra conversando con su secretaria por el teléfono… Kagome empieza a darle algunos besos en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha… el cual solo siente las caricias de su esposa… tratando de corresponderle alguna solo que hablar por teléfono de negocios y tratar de contestar las caricias de Kagome… no era un buen elemento que alguien quisiera combinar

Inuyasha: solo hazlo… en medio día… yo ire a ver que se te ofrece

Megumi: si señor… que tenga buen día

Inuyasha: igualmente adiós –cuelga el teléfono-

Kagome: y bien que te dijo!

Inuyasha: eres una tramposa…

Kagome: tramposa!

Inuyasha: si por no dejarme hablar por teléfono

Kagome: acaso yo te tape la boca!

Inuyasha: no pero… me distraes con tus besos

Kagome: en ese caso… no te voy a dar más besos

Inuyasha: Kagome yo no quise decir eso… -sabiendo que la regó-

Kagome: fue lo que me insinuaste

Kagome empieza a incorporarse de los brazos de Inuyasha… quedando sentada a lado de el

Kagome –temblando-: brrrr… que frío –frotándose los brazos-

Inuyasha: eso te pasa por irte de mi lado –abrazándola-

Kagome: te amo

Inuyasha: yo también… te amo

Kagome: bien… hay que arreglarnos… a las nueve tenemos la cita

Inuyasha: un rato más hay que dormir

Kagome: y tu me dices que soy floja… y aquí el perezoso es otro

Inuyasha: solo un rato mas... si?

Kagome: pero con una condición

Inuyasha: con cual?

Kagome: si me abrazas como en la noche

Inuyasha: claro que si… mil veces lo aria

**Continuaraaaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Visita al doctor**

Kagome: bien… hay que arreglarnos… a las nueve tenemos la cita

Inuyasha: un rato más hay que dormir

Kagome: y tu me dices que soy floja… y aquí el perezoso es otro

Inuyasha: solo un rato mas... si?

Kagome: pero con una condición

Inuyasha: con cual?

Kagome: si me abrazas como en la noche

Inuyasha: claro que si… mil veces lo aria

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se puede ver como un carro de lujo se estaciona enfrente de una clínica blanca… la cual no dejan de salir varias personas y enfermeras solo para atender o salir de su guardia… de aquel turno de la noche solo para comenzar un nuevo día

Una joven de cabello azabache y ojos chocolate baja de aquel carro lujoso… del lado opuesto baja un joven de cabello plateada y mirada ámbar… el chico deja las llaves del carro en el vallet parking… automáticamente un chico entra al carro llevándoselo con los demás… que dejan en aquel lujar asegurándose que no se lo vallan a robar

Inuyasha alcanza a la joven en la entrada de la clínica… ambos jóvenes empiezan a subir las escaleras… solo para ir hacia el primer el segundo piso que es su destino… en medio de las escaleras Kagome empieza a ponerse algo pálida… haciendo que el joven que la acompaña se preocupe

Inuyasha –sosteniendo a Kagome-: te sucede algo?

Kagome: solo es un mareo… ya pasara

Inuyasha –tomándola entre sus brazos-: es mejor que te vea el medico no quiero que te suceda algo malo

Kagome: no es nada Inuyasha

Inuyasha subió la otra mitad de las escaleras con Kagome entre sus brazos… al entrar a la sala… Inuyasha se acerca hacia un sofá que hay para las personas que esperan a ser atendidas…

Inuyasha deposita con cuidado a su joven esposa… sabiendo que esos mareos eran por causa de su embarazo… pero de todos modos lo preocupan muchísimo

Inuyasha: segura que no quieres que llame a alguien?

Kagome: es solo un mareo

Inuyasha: me estas preocupando

¿¿: mmm veo bestia que no cambias… esta embaraza que mas esperas…esos son síntomas principales de un embarazo

Inuyasha –volteando-: Kouga!

Kouga: si bestia

Inuyasha: que haces aquí!

Kouga: que mas trabajar… hay pero que pulga te pico el día de hoy… trabajo en este hospital… para ser mas preciso es mi hospital

Inuyasha: que!... no lo puedo creer

Kouga: créelo…

Inuyasha: Kagome será mejor que te lleve a otro… no quiero que este tonto se te acerque

Kouga: como siempre celoso y tonto… creo que al pasar los años lo bestia se te pega mas… pobre del pequeño al tener un papa asi

Inuyasha: grrr…

Kagome –poniéndose entre los dos-: ya basta… vengo a una consulta médica y ustedes están peleando

Kouga: Kagome… perdóname

Inuyasha: Kagome… perdón… mejor vamos a ver al doctor que te va a atender

Kagome –viendo a Inuyasha-: tengo algo que decirte

Inuyasha –confundido-: que sucede!

Kagome –juntando los dedos… y la vista fija en ellos-: pues veras…

Inuyasha: que sucede

Kagome: no es una doctora la que me atiende

Inuyasha –incrédulo-: no!

Kouga: lo que Kagome intenta decirte es que… es un ginecólogo… un doctor

Kagome –viendo a Kouga-: Kouga!

Kouga: perdón Kagome

Inuyasha: es hombre –el chico entro a un estado de shock- un... hom…bre

Kouga: creo que el es el que necesita el medico

Kagome: creo que si

Entre toda ese lió… una voz se escucha en la sala… dando un aviso a cierta persona… una enfermera con un uniforme blanco y una carpeta entre sus manos la cual esta leyendo para dar a anuncio al nombre mencionado

Enfermera: la señora Kagome Ikeda se encuentra en la sala? –Busca a la chica-

Kagome –dando una señal-: si soy yo

La joven enfermera se acerca hacia donde esta el doctor Kouga, la señora y un joven sentado en el asiento tratando de asimilar lo que le acaba de decir su esposa

Enfermera: señor –dirigiendo a Kouga- señora –hacia Kagome- señor –hacia Inuyasha-

Kagome: ya puedo pasar?

Enfermera: claro que si… pero va a venir acompañada! o entra sola

Kagome –viendo a Inuyasha-: Inuyasha me acompañas?

Inuyasha:….

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha reacciona ante el grito de su esposa… viéndola fijamente

Inuyasha: que pasa!

Kagome: que si me acompañas… o me vas a dejar entrar sola

Inuyasha: por supuesto que te acompaño… para eso vine no?

Kagome: bien vamos

Kouga: los veo luego… y te deseo lo mejor en tu embarazo Kagome

Kagome: gracias Kouga

Kagome: adiós bestia

Inuyasha: grrr

&&&&&&&&&

Doctor: que bueno que tomen asiento…

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran sentados enfrente de el… Inuyasha tiene una mano de la joven entre las suyas…

Kagome: bien… y cuando vamos empezar con los análisis

Inuyasha: análisis! –Glup-

Doctor: no te preocupes Inuyasha… Kagome esta en buenas manos

Inuyasha: como sabes mi nombre

Doctor: que no me recuerdas! –Viendo la cara confundida de inuyasha-… soy yo Hoyo

Inuyasha: hobo… digo Hoyo? –Recordando a su antiguo rival-

Inuyasha no sabe que hacer… la verdad esta apunto del desmayo o mas critico del paro cardiaco… encontrarse a sus dos rivales del pasado en el mismo hospital y para el colmo uno de ellos atendiendo el embarazo de su esposa y haciendo unos dichosos análisis

Kagome –viendo la cara pálida de Inuyasha-: Inuyasha te encuentras bien!

Inuyasha: bueno yo

Kagome: veras que todo va a salir bien

Hoyo: bueno Kagome hay que empezar con los análisis… necesito que te cambies… y acompañe a Sasuki para que ella te revise y después vengas y te hagamos el ultra sonido

Kagome –poniéndose de pie-: si… espérame un momento si Inuyasha? –Saliendo con la enfermera de la habitación-

Hoyo: Inuyasha… te encuentras bien!

Inuyasha –recuperando la razón-: si

Hoyo: la primera vez que me encuentre a Kagome lucia más bella que nunca

Inuyasha –celoso-: que insinúas

Hoyo: no te enojes… pero debo de confesarte que la maternidad le ha sentado muy bien…

Inuyasha –celosísimo-: si… llevamos DOS AÑOS CASADOS –casi insinuándoselo... claro sin perder la cordura-

Hoyo: lo se… Kagome me lo contó y también me dijo que te ama demasiado y esta feliz por que llegue un nuevo miembro a la familia

Inuyasha –dejando los celos a un lado-: enserio?

Hoyo: si… y espero que me presenten al bebe cuando nazca

Inuyasha: que tu no vas a estar en el parto?

Hoyo: claro que si… también estará Kouga

Inuyasha: Kouga?

De pronto se habré la puerta para dejar pasar a Kagome seguida de la enfermera… Kagome trae puesto una bata las cuales usan los pacientes… entre sus manos trae su playera… claro que trae su pantalón puesto…

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha ya estoy lista vamos a ver el ultra sonido si?

Inuyasha: si

Hoyo –parándose de su asiento y dirigiendo hacia Kagome-: ven acuéstate en la cama…

Hoyo acerca un aparato hacia donde se encuentra Kagome… agarra una especie de maquita y el televisor se encuentra en una pantalla chiquita lo que verán

Hoyo: esta frío… -poniéndole el aparto en el vientre-

Kagome: brruuu que frío

Inuyasha –tomando la mano de Kagome-: y asi se puede ver?

Hoyo: si… no seas impaciente… ya no falta poco… el pequeño no quiere dar la cara… para tener casi 4 meses esta bien desarrollado párese ser… que va a ser un pequeño fuerte y sano

Inuyasha: es mi niño o mi niña!

Hoyo: todavía no se sabe hasta los 5 meses

Kagome: lo que sea… se que va a ser hermoso

Inuyasha: si igual que tu

Hoyo: ahí esta… lo ven

La pareja se encuentra viendo al pequeño que dentro de 5 meses más estará con ellos… y será parte de su nueva familia

**Continuaraaaaa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuestras empresas**

La pareja se encuentra viendo al pequeño que dentro de 5 meses más estará con ellos… y será parte de su nueva familia

&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha: Kagome…me esperas en el auto o vienes conmigo a la oficina?

Kagome: voy contigo

Inuyasha: iras tu a la oficina?

Kagome: si… si me acompañas

Inuyasha: sabes que si…

Ambos jóvenes salen del ascensor que da anuncio a que han llegado a la parte mas alta de aquel edificio en el cual Inuyasha y con gran ayuda de Miroku han logrado que marche a la perfección…

Inuyasha –acercándose a la secretaria-: Mesumi…

Mesumi: hola señor… pensé que no vendría…. –viendo a Kagome- señora

Kagome-sonriendo-: solo dime Kagome… Mesumi

Mesumi: si seño… digo Kagome

Inuyasha: ha ávido alguna novedad?

Mesumi: no señor

Inuyasha: Miroku!

Mesumi: en su oficina

Inuyasha: bien… gracias por todo… mañana vendré a la oficina

Mesumi: si

Kagome: adiós

Inuyasha: ven Kagome vamos haber que hace ese pervertido de Miroku

Kagome: Inuyasha

El joven rodea con sus brazos la cintura de la chica… mientras que la guía por aquella empresa en el cual el trabaja desde que tiene 18 años… por ordenes de su padre solo para "asegurar el patrimonio de la familia" claro con ayuda de su amigo de la infancia Miroku

Después de caminar algunos pasos… la joven pareja se detiene en una puerta negra donde dice "OFICINA DEL SR. MIROKU HAMAYA"

Inuyasha: hemos llegado

Kagome: lo puedo ver –sonriendo-

Antes de que el joven de mirada ámbar habrá la puerta escucha como unos mormuros de aquella habitación llaman su atención… dejando que el escuche atentamente que es lo que esta sucediendo en la oficina

¿¿: Por favor señorita

Señorita: no me va a decir que soy deseable

¿¿: si lo es… pero déjeme decirle que tengo esposa

Señorita: y eso que tiene que ver… usted es un joven atractivo… Inuyasha

Miroku: discúlpeme… pero tendrá que retirase… ya que no so soy Inuyasha… yo soy Miroku su socio… y tengo una esposa la cual respeto y amo demasiado

Señorita: he!... usted no es Inuyasha… entonces perdone

De repente la puerta se abre solo para que nuestra pareja se queda al perpleja al escuchar todas aquellas declaraciones que comprometen demasiado a Miroku con Sango… la señorita de pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos verdes sale de la oficina sin enterarse que al que estaba en frente de el es el dueño de la empresa…

Miroku –al ver a Inuyasha y Kagome-: p…p…puedo explicarlo

Inuyasha –entrando a la oficina seguido de Kagome-: espero que si

Miroku: antes que nada… esa insinuación no era para mí

Kagome: entonces para quien –sentándose en la silla-

Miroku: les contare pero no me digan nada

Flash back

Miroku: buenos días Mesumi

Mesumi: Buenos días señor

Miroku se aproxima a la oficina de su compañero de trabajo sin esperarse que el se encuentra ausente ese día… lo cual la joven secretaria de su compañero lo llama

Mesumi: Señor

Miroku: si dime

Mesumi: el señor Inuyasha hoy no vino a trabajar

Miroku: que raro (de seguro Kagome lo mando al otro mundo... pobre cito)… y no sabes la cusa

Mesumi: si… me informo que acompañaría a su esposa al ginecólogo

Miroku: (uuuyyy que mal… si supiera que hoyo es el que la atiende y Kouga trabaja ahí… pobre de mi amigo)

Mesumi: también –sacándolo de sus pensamientos- me dijo que le diera sus citas

Miroku –suspirando-: un día demasiado pesado… eso me pasa por ser generoso con Inuyasha –caminado hacia su oficina-

Mesumi: señor

Miroku –volteando a ver-: que sucede

Mesumi: hay una señorita en su oficina… le tocaba al señor Inuyasha atenderla… la atenderá usted!

Miroku: me queda otro remedio –resignado-

Mesumi –viendo la cara de Miroku-: me temo que no… asi que si me permite ire hacer los demás encargos

Miroku: si

El joven de cabellera corta y una coletita lo cual lo caracteriza empieza a girar la perilla de la puerta de aquella oficina grande que le corresponde en la compañía… lo primero que hace es ver a una joven sentada de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y al parecer piel blanca y un rostro de mirada "angelical" tratando de no decir coqueta según es lo que opina aquel joven de ojos cafés

Miroku –acercándose a la chica-: y usted es!

Joven: creo que su secretaria no le informo de mi-refiriéndose a Mesumi-

Miroku: claro que si lo hizo… pero no me dijo su nombre

Señorita: bueno me presentare soy Kasumi… y usted debe de ser el señor ikeda verdad –acercándose peligrosamente a el… como seduciéndolo-

Miroku: déjeme explicare….yo –el joven es interrumpido ya que unos labios cerraros los suyos por competo…-

Miroku solo puede sentir como aquella chica la cual es atractiva pero no tanto como SU Sango… lo seduce y las manos de la chica recorren dentro del saco de el… tratando de sobrepasarse

En cambio la chica… le quita el saco a Miroku… dejándolo tirado en el piso… Kasumi la cual trae un vestido demasiado provocativo para mi opinión y la de Miroku… /ya saben experto en chicas/ de la nada Miroku toma las manos de la chica y la aleja de el…

Kasumi: que sucede?

Miroku: mas bien que le sucede a usted

Kasumi –hablando sensualmente-: ya se me prefiere desnuda… eso lo podemos arreglar –llevando sus manos al ziper de su vestido… para comenzarse a deshacer de aquella ropa-

Miroku: yo no… -solo que ya no pudo decir mas ya que la chica se encuentra totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos… tal como kami la trajo al mundo-

Kasumi –acercándose hacia miroku-: asi esta bien!

Miroku –haciéndose hacia tras-: (si tan solo me hubiera pasado esto hace dos años atrás seria una bendición de Kami… pero ahora no)

La joven se acerca hacia el la cual empieza a besar locamente al chico… claro que miroku no sabe como detenerla si llegara tocar su desnuda piel perdería el control… o mas bien se siente incomodo ante ella…

Miroku: Por favor señorita

Kasumi: no me va a decir que soy deseable

Miroku: si lo es… pero déjeme decirle que tengo esposa

Kasumi: y eso que tiene que ver… usted es un joven atractivo… Inuyasha

Miroku: discúlpeme… pero tendrá que retirase… ya que no so soy Inuyasha… yo soy Miroku su socio… y tengo una esposa la cual respeto y amo demasiado

Kasumi: he!... usted no es Inuyasha… entonces perdone –recogiendo su ropa… y poniéndosela para salir de aquel lugar

Fin del Flash Back

Miroku: y como verán eso es todo

Kagome: eso es cierto

Miroku: por que debería de mentirles?

Inuyasha: para salvar tu pellejo… pervertido

Miroku: es verdad… era para ti Inuyasha

Kagome –enojada-: asi que esa señorita era para ti mi amor

Inuyasha: Kagome… yo noc de que me habla este pervertido

Miroku: es la verdad

Inuyasha: por que no dejamos este accidente en el olvido

Miroku: me parece bien… pero no le digan a Sango que conociéndola se va a poner furiosa y no creo vivir

Kagome –enojada-: aquí el que no va a vivir va a ser otro -viendo a Inuyasha-

Inuyasha –glup…glup- será mejor irnos

Kagome –levantándose-: buena idea adiós Miroku –saliendo de la oficina-

Inuyasha –viendo a miroku… antes de salir tras Kagome-: me las vas a pagar

Miroku: yo que hice

Inuyasha sale detrás de su joven esposa la cual va demasiado enojada al escuchar todo lo que le contó Miroku y que esa chica era para Inuyasha… solo pensaba que se creía ese Inuyasha al aceptar ese tipo de "ofrecidas" en la oficina

Inuyasha –alcanzándola-: Kagome espera… dejame explicarte (estupido que haces… tu no tienes nada que explicarle… ni siquiera sabes que esa chica ni nada)

Kagome –tomando el ascensor-: espero que si tengas una buena explicación

Inuyasha –entrando con ella al ascensor-: Kagome… no que quien es o era esa chica en mi vida la había visto de seguro es una cizaña… yo nunca te traicionaría –acercándose hacia Kagome- te amo demasiado para perderte de nuevo… -rasando sus labios con los de Kagome-

Ambos jóvenes unen sus labios… Kagome rodea con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo… mientras que este la atrae mas hacia su cuerpo… el chico poco a poco empieza a abrir su poca tratando de volver a explorar la boca de la chica y hacer una danza con sus lenguas… la cual la chica habré un poco su boca saboreando lo que Inuyasha le provoca en ella

&&&&&&&

Kagome: hola Sango

Sango: Kagome... pensé que te tomarías el día libre por lo de tu bebe

Kagome: pues noc…

Sango: viendo que Inuyasha esta contigo... por que no tomar el día libre ustedes dos solos

Kagome: pero que dices

Inuyasha –abrazando a Kagome por la espalda-: mmm suena tentado no lo crees

Kagome –sonrojada-: mmm tengo mucho trabajo…a comparación de tu empresa Colmillo de Acero Inuyasha… Shikon no Tama no trabaja por si sola

Inuyasha: Sango esta a cargo… por eso es tu social no?

Sango: si anda Kagome… que dentro de poco estarás en cama por el bebe

Kagome: bueno… espero que no te incomode Sango… cualquier cosa se lo puedes pedir a Koito… ella sabrá ayudarte

Sango: si ve con cuidado

Ambos jóvenes salen de aquella habitación la cual es la oficina de Sango… la cual trabaja a lado de Kagome… gracias a que sus familias han convivido desde que ellas tienen memoria quizás generaciones atrás… tratando de que la empresa Shikon no Tama pueda permanecer de pie

&&&&&&&&&

Kagome: que rápido se paso el día –cepillando se el pelo ante el espejo de la recamara-

Inuyasha: si…más a tu lado… parecen las horas minutos y los minutos segundos… -acostándose en la cama

Kagome –yendo a su lado de la cama-: te amo tanto Inuyasha…

El chico toma la mano de Kagome… tumbándola con el, solo para abrazarla y dejar que ella duerma a su lado como muchas de las noches que han pasado desde que ambos se encuentran casados

Inuyasha –abrazándola-: yo también te amo Kagome… mi Kagome

Kagome-abrazando a inuyasha y acomodada en su pecho-: siempre tuya

Con aquellas palabras ambos jóvenes se fueron donde siempre se van todas las noches al mundo de los sueños donde sueñan con la llegada de su nuevo bebe… el cual será el nuevo miembro de la familia

**Continuaraaaaaa**


	8. Chapter 8

**El nacimiento de nuestro pequeño**

Con aquellas palabras ambos jóvenes se fueron donde siempre se van todas las noches al mundo de los sueños donde sueñan con la llegada de su nuevo bebe… el cual será el nuevo miembro de la familia

&&&&&&&&

Desde aquel día pasaron…los días… los meses… asi como las horas, segundo, minutos… tal cual 4 ½ meses pasaron para que la joven estuviese apunto de dar a luz

Una mañana la cual los primeros rayos del sol se asoman por la ventana de la sala para asi anuncia un nuevo día a la pareja que habita aquel departamento

Inuyasha es el primero en despertar… el cual no deja de contemplar a la joven que tienen entre sus brazos… la cual se encuentra cerca de el…

Inuyasha puede ver como el vientre de la chica ha crecido bastante claro como no va a crecer si ya tan solo le quedan unos días ara que aquel pequeño nazca y se una a la familia

Lo único que puede pensar inuyasha es lo hermosa que luce aquella joven dormida… como un ángel caído del cielo el cual solo le trae felicidad a ella y dentro de poco aquel ángel le brindara una nueva razón de vivir

La joven empieza a abrir lentamente los ojos… solo para ver la mirada ámbar de aquel chico que la ha cautivado desde que lo conoció el primer día de clases en la secundaria… y por obras del destino lo volvió a ver en la preparatoria en la misma escuela

Kagome –sonriendo-: buenos días

Inuyasha: buenos días

Kagome: vas a ir a trabajar?

Inuyasha: sabes que si

Kagome: bueno yo también tengo que ir… me puedes llevar? –Levantándose de la cama-

Inuyasha: eso si que no… señorita usted se quedara en la cama… recuerdas lo que nos dijo tu doctorcito ese Hobo

Kagome: no es Hobo… es Hoyo

Flash back

Inuyasha –levantándose del asiento de aquella oficina- nos vemos Hobo

Kagome –dándole un codazo-: Inuyasha!

Hoyo-sonriendo-: déjalo Kagome… ya me acostumbre a que me diga asi

Kagome: vamonos Inuyasha… tengo que regresar a la oficina

Hoyo: alto Kagome… desde ahora debes de guardar reposo… tu embarazo tiene 8 meses y no es normal que una mujer como tu ande en ese estado… mas si se trata de tu salud

Kagome: pero

Inuyasha: acabas de escuchar a Hobo… nada de trabajar… / no es Hobo… es Hoyo… hay pero que are con este u.u//

Kagome: bien

Hoyo: nos vemos cuando nazca el pequeño

Inuyasha: si

Kagome: bien…

Saliendo del consultorio

Inuyasha: bien jovencita a la casa

Kagome: pero yo no me quiero quedar en la casa

Inuyasha: Kagome… no puedo acompañarte… en unos momentos tengo una junta

Kagome –triste-: bien

Inuyasha -viendo la cara de Kagome-: me acabas de convencer… bien me quedare contigo

Kagome –viéndolo a la cara-: enserio!

Inuyasha: pero ire solo una hora… te parece?

Kagome: solo una hora he!

Fin del Flash Back

Kagome –enojada-: ahhh! Por que no puedo trabajar

Inuyasha –abrazándola por detrás-: no te enojes… es por tu bien

Kagome: pero me aburro

Inuyasha: lo se por eso… hoy me quedo contigo…

Kagome: enserio!

Inuyasha: por ti hago todo

Kagome se recuesta entre los brazos de Inuyasha… dejando que el le acaricie el pelo…

Kagome: mmm… Inuyasha puedes traerme un helado?

Inuyasha: mmm esos antojos… bien voy por el… solo que ire por el helado… de que sabor lo quieres!

Kagome: de fresa

Inuyasha: bien tú descansa

Inuyasha se levanta de la cama… yendo hacia el closet, del cual comienza a sacar la ropa que se pondrá en aquel día

Inuyasha: en un momento vuelvo… no te vallas a mover

Kagome: si

El joven salio de la habitación… al igual que de aquel lujoso departamento en búsqueda de ir por un helado de fresa para su joven esposa… la cual esta esperando a su pequeño

&&&&&&&&

La joven chica la cual quedo en aquel departamento… se levanta de la cama solo para ir por un vaso de agua…

Kagome sale de la habitación… en medio de la sala y la cocina… puede sentir un dolor horrible que le proviene del vientre… lo cual ocasiona que ella lleve sus manos hacia el lugar de su dolor

Kagome –arrodillándose del dolor-: me duele… Inuyasha

La joven esta en el suelo gracias al dolor que le produce el vientre….

Kagome: Inu…ya…sha –quedando desmayada-

&&&&&&&

Inuyasha: espero que le agrade este helado –subiendo por el ascensor-

PIN PON…. / trato de hacer el ruido del ascensor cuando llega a su destino… por favor no me maten si no es ese XD/

Inuyasha sale de aquel elevador para dirigirse hacia su departamento… lo primero que hace es buscar la llave en su bolsillo… introduce la llave en la cerradura asi abriendo la puerta… Inuyasha entra al departamento… deja las llaves en la mesa que se encuentra lado… al igual que el helado

Inuyasha: Kagome ya llegue!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Inuyasha empieza a caminar hacia la sala… voltea a dirección de la habitación y encuentra a la joven tirada en el piso inconcientemente… rápidamente se acerca hacia ella tomándola entre sus brazos

Inuyasha –preocupado-: Kagome… que te sucede!

Kagome –despertando-: Inuyasha… me… duele… -llevando sus manos hacia su vientre-

Inuyasha: Kagome… espera te llevare con Hoyo

Kagome: si –quedando inconciente-

Inuyasha toma entre sus brazos a Kagome… saliendo del departamento y depositándola en el asiento del copiloto para llevarla lo antes posible con hoyo su doctor… dando síntomas de que la joven pronto dará a luz aquel pequeño

Inuyasha –manejando-: resiste Kagome

La joven se encuentra en el asiento del copiloto… sus manos se encuentran en el vientre mientras que empieza a sudar por el dolor que le produce este

&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha: necesito a alguien que me ayude –entrando ala clínica… con Kagome entre sus manos-

Enfermera: rápido deposítela aquí –en una silla de ruedas-

Inuyasha: si –depositando a Kagome-

Enfermera: espere aquí por favor…

Inuyasha: pero yo…

Enfermera: espere

La enfermera junto con la joven se aleja de aquel lugar… dejando a un preocupado Inuyasha

&&&&&&&&

Sango: llegamos lo más pronto que pudimos

Miroku: como se encuentra

Inuyasha: no me han dicho nada… llevo 15 minutos esperando y nada

Sango: tienes que ser paciente

Los tres jóvenes se encuentran hablando en la sala de espera de aquel hospital mientras que la joven chica se encuentra siendo atendida… Inuyasha ve como Kouga se acerca hacia ellos… el no espera ni un segundo mas y decide hablar con el

Inuyasha: que sucede!

Kouga: primero que nada bestia… debes de controlarte

Inuyasha: como quieres que me controle si no se nada de mi esposa y mi bebe

Kouga: dejame avisarte que ya esta estable y no tarda en dar a luz… asi yo que tu me calmaba

Sango: entonces ya va a nacer el pequeño!

Kouga: asi es…en unos minutos van a trasladar a Kagome a la sala de partos

Kouga se aleja del lugar claro sin antes que Inuyasha le diga algo al joven doctor

Inuyasha: te los encargo

Kouga: están en buenas manos

&&&&&&&&&&

Kouga: Kagome es hora… espero que estés preparada

Kagome: si

Una joven enfermera junto con el doctor toma a la joven chica y la guían hasta la sala de partos… ya que en aquel lugar pronto nacerá el pequeño

&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha –caminado por toda la sala-: ya no aguanto más

Sango: debes de tener paciencia

Miroku: Sango tiene razón… ellos nos avisaran

Inuyasha: y si sucede algo… de seguro Kagome esta asustada

Sango: tranquilo… por que no tomas una taza de café

&&&&&&&

Kagome –respirando agitadamente-: Inuyasha

Kouga: todo va a salir bien… no te preocupes…

Kouga al igual que Hoyo y algunas enfermeras se encuentran en la sala de parto en la cual la joven esta siendo atendía ya que el pequeño quiere nacer… Kagome se encuentra en la posición donde toda mujer dando a luz se debe de encontrar… Kouga al igual que Hoyo empiezan a hacer todo lo posible para que el bebe nazca sin ninguna complicación

En la habitación solo se pueden escuchar los gritos de la madre… y los de la enfermera pidiendo que empuje para que el pequeño salga…

Los gritos cada vez se hacen mas fuertes… por parte de la joven madre… la enfermera al igual que los dos doctores comienzan a ver la cabeza del pequeño… poco a poco empieza a salir aquel pequeño que dará luz y vida en aquella acogedora familia

Kagome en el ultimo empujo solo puede decir el nombre de su querido Inuyasha antes de caer rendida al escuchar que su bebe acaba de venir al mundo y con un fuerte llanto

Kouga: es hermoso…

Hoyo: igual que la madre –envolviendo al pequeño en una manta-

Kouga: será ahora de avisarle a esa bestia

Hoyo: si

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kouga se acerca hacia donde se encuentran los presentes… para ser más precisos la familia de la joven madre y el pequeño que hace unos minutos llego al mundo

Inuyasha –acercándose a Kouga-: y bien!

Kouga: todo salio bien…

Sango: que alegría –abrazando a Miroku-

Kouga: solo falta que Kagome repose y dentro de unos días podrán irse

Inuyasha: puedo pasar a verla!

Kouga: será mejor que descanse… pero conociéndote… creo que si

Inuyasha empieza a alejarse con una enfermera para ir a la habitación de su esposa… solo que es detenido por la voz de el joven medico

Kouga: espera bestia

Inuyasha: que sucede

Kouga: dejame decirte que Kagome… no dejo de mencionarte en ningún segundo

Inuyasha se gira solo para continuar el camino para ver a Kagome… pero con algo distinto al inicio… trae en el rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha –acercándose hacia Kagome-: mi Kagome…mi Kagome

Kagome –recuperando el conocimiento-: solo tuya

Inuyasha –tomando la mano de Kagome-: como te sientes?

Kagome: cansada

Inuyasha: es normal

Kagome: y nuestro pequeño?

Inuyasha: en un momento lo van a traer

La puerta comienza a abrirse… dejando pasar a una enfermera con un pequeño em brazos…

Inuyasha se hace hacia un lado dejando que la chica entregue al pequeño a los brazos de Kagome…

Enfermera: es un niño adorable

Inuyasha: es niño?

Enfermera: efectivamente… los dejo con el

Kagome no puede creer… aquel pequeño ahora se encuentra entre sus brazos… durmiendo tranquilamente como si se trata de un angelito recién caído del cielo… aunque es cierto apenas aquel ángel ha caído para dar comienzo a una nueva vida llena de felicidad y armonía

Ambos padres se encuentran observando al pequeño… sin saber como expresar aquella sensación de felicidad que hay entre ellos… como si las palabras en aquel momento no fueran necesarias o mas bien no hay ninguna que pueda expresar aquella escena y aquellos sentimientos al saber que aquel pequeño acaba de llegar al mundo

**Continuaraaaaa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Una nueva vida juntos**

Ambos padres se encuentran observando al pequeño… sin saber como expresar aquella sensación de felicidad que hay entre ellos… como si las palabras en aquel momento no fueran necesarias o mas bien no hay ninguna que pueda expresar aquella escena y aquellos sentimientos al saber que aquel pequeño acaba de llegar al mundo

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha –entrando a la casa-: hogar dulce hogar… no te parece Kagome?

Kagome –entrando al departamento-: shhh… -haciendo la señal de silencio hacia Inuyasha- esta dormido

Inuyasha: entiendo… por el momento el dormirá con nosotros… no te parece –dejando las maletas en el sillón de la sala-

Kagome: supongo que es lo mas correcto no lo crees!

Inuyasha: déjalo en nuestra cama… mientras que paso la cuna al cuarto te parece!

Kagome: si –con el bebe en brazos… y caminado hacia la habitación-

&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha –abrazando a Kagome por la espalda-: te amo –susurrando al oído-

Kagome –viendo al pequeño que esta enfrente de ellos-: yo también

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran contemplando al nuevo miembro de la familia… el cual por el momento se encuentra en un profundo sueño…

Aquel pequeño de piel blanca como la madre… cabello negro, sin definición si podrá ser cabello azabache o cabello sedoso como el del padre… realmente aquel bebe luce una mirada angelical y sus ojos… de color ámbar al igual que su padre

Inuyasha acerca su rostro al cuello de la chica para respirar el perfume que ella desprende y tanto gusta de olerlo… Kagome solo se deja llevar por la suave respiración de su esposo

Inuyasha besa el cuello de la chica delicadamente… haciendo que ella de suspiros… Kagome mantiene sus ojos cerrados mientras que deja que Inuyasha bese su cuello y la conduzca hasta la cama… depositándola suavemente

Kagome la cual tare una playera de blanca con contornos azules… y un pantalón de mezclilla pegado a su cuerpo… solo se puede ver que aquella playera se encuentra en el suelo… junto con la camisa de su esposo dejando a ambos amantes en la cama con el pecho desnudo solo con una diferencia la chica tiene el sostén que protege sus senos…

Inuyasha pesa el cuello de Kagome… mientras que sus manos explorar todo el cuerpo de la chica hasta deshacerse de aquella prenda que mantiene aprisionado sus perfectos senos

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran entregándose mutuamente como si aquel amor entre ellos se pudiera decir con aquellas caricias, besos, suspiros, gemidos y entrega por parte de ambos… ninguna palabra hay entre ellos solo los gemidos y suspiros que sueltan ambas bocas…

Mientras que los cuerpos de ambos se encuentran lleno de sudor y caricias dejando ver como el chico deja a Kagome sin ninguna ropa que cubra su perfecto cuerpo… asi como Kami la trajo al mundo en cambio el chico todavía tiene puesto su bóxer

Inuyasha no aguantas mas la desesperación por unirse de nuevo con Kagome… sentir entre sus piernas aquel lugar calido donde por si el fuera ahí se quedaría para la eternidad dentro de ella compartiendo las mismas mieles… que le entrega el cuerpo de la chica

Inuyasha puede recordar la primera ves que la tuvo entre sus brazos… tal como si en esta ocasión fuera la primera vez de ambos…

Kagome se encuentra besando el pecho del chico mientras sus manos exploran el torso y tórax de aquel joven que la vuelve loca…

En cambio Inuyasha se encuentra besando cada parte del cuerpo de la chica al igual que sus manos como si tuvieran vida propia recorren cada milímetro del cuerpo

Por fin la última prenda ha caído al suelo dejando a ambos chicos desnudos antes sus ojos… dejándolos ver cada detalle de ambos… la perfección de sus cuerpos antes ambos ojos / perdón si no puede ser mas expresiva pero no tengo la idea de cómo hacerlo mejor… espero sus opiniones/

Las manos de Inuyasha suben hasta la cadera de la chica… hasta los senos de ella… masajeándolos en círculos dejando que Kagome deje escapar leves gemidos combinados con el nombre del chico…

Ambos jóvenes están apunto de llegar al clímax máximo sin importan que nada se interponga entre sus manos… Inuyasha mira fijamente a Kagome como pidiéndole permiso de entrar… claro que la chica solo le regala unas de sus sonrisas que tanto le encantan a Inuyasha

Inuyasha poco a poco penetrar el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que ella pegué un grito de placer… ya dentro de ella se mueve lentamente como dejando que sus orgasmos lleguen al limite solo para que ella sienta el liquido que sale de el… llenándola de un placer

Inuyasha empieza a sentir la necesidad de entrar y salir varias veces de aquel lugar que tanto adora… al igual que la joven… ambos empiezan a moverse rápidamente dejando los gemidos cada vez mas agitados al igual que sus respiraciones

Inuyasha el cual se encuentra encima de la chica… se detiene contemplando el rostro de su Kagome solo suya… la cual le ha regalado los mejores años de su vida aquellos años la cual la conoció… vivió con ella intrigas gracias a Kikio, la cual les hizo mucho daño al igual que Naraku y sus secuaces

Aquellos hermosos 5 años que estuvieron conociéndose… claro que sus vidas se juntaron desde aquel choque que tuvieron en la calle solo por que ambos iban demasiado distraídos… después de aquello el destino se encargo de juntarlos a ambos… hasta poder casarse y ahora tener un hermoso pequeño…

Inuyasha cae rendido a lado de su joven esposa… la cual se acorruca entre sus brazos dejando que las cobijas que se encuentran cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos… Inuyasha abraza a Kagome solo para tenerla mas cerca de el… dándole un beso en sus cabello

Inuyasha: Ai Shitteru… Kagome

Kagome: Ai Shitteru Mo… mi Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagome… crees que nuestro pequeño pueda llamarse igual que mi padre!

Kagome: claro que si –sonriendo-

Inuyasha: muchas gracias

En aquellos momentos Inuyasha se siente el joven mas feliz del mundo por tener una compañera que pasara el resto de su vida a su lado… ambos compartirán su felicidad…

Kagome: nuestro pequeño se llama **Inutashio Ikeda Higurashi**

Inuyasha: por supuesto

Después de aquellas palabras ambos jóvenes al igual que aquel pequeño duermen en aquella habitación la cual será testigos de muchos acontecimientos al igual que aquel departamento...

Inuyasha solo sueña en los momentos que conoció a su joven esposa… lo cual esta demasiado agradecido de que la vida lo recompensara de esa parte… después de la perdida de sus madre y padre por culpa de Naraku… lo mejor que le sucedió fue conocer a aquella chica de cabezo azabache, ojos cafés, piel blanca, una cara angelical, labios carnosos y los mejor de todo un cuerpo y una sonrisa perfecta…

Ahora tenerla entre sus brazos… al igual que su pequeño es el hombre mas feliz del mundo teniendo una compañía reconocida al igual que su esposa… y dentro de poco… mas bien dentro de muchos años su pequeño encabezara ambas compañías convirtiéndose en el ejecutivo mas afortunado del mundo…

La nueva familia descansa gracias al manto del cielo azul de aquella noche… que es testigo de muchas cosas felices entre ambos…

Una familia la cual esta constituida por **Inuyasha Ikeda Sacasaki** el gran ejecutivo de empresas gracias a su compañía Colmillo de Acero dejada por su padre Inutashio Ikeda Sagako y su Madre Izado Sacasaki Soke… por otro lado **Kagome Higurashi Kimura** la cual es una gran ejecutiva al igual que su esposo.. Gracias a la compañía que le dejo sus padres después de su muerte… Shikón No Tama… por ultimo se encuentra el nuevo miembro de la familia el cual cuando sea mayor tendrá aquellas poderosas empresas que con gran esmero, trabajo y amor sus padre han logrado gran éxito en ellas… **Inutashio Ikeda Higurashi**

**Fin**


End file.
